Recovery
by Ecofinisher
Summary: A prompt with the word "Hospital" I did from a challenge.


**Prompt of the word "Hospital" from a writer's group from DeviantArt.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.**

* * *

Nathaniel lied on a bed in a hospital with eyes closed. Next to him sat Rose with Juleka holding a bouquet of flowers and a get well soon card.

"Did you tell Lila about it?" Asked Juleka looking at the blonde.

"Yes" Responded Rose. "She said, she will be here as soon as possible"

"Poor Nathan" Said Juleka looking at the red head. The redhead started to yawn, making the girls look surprised at him.

"Nathan!" Shouted both girls happy.

* * *

Down at the reception of the hospital stood a brunette with a little box of chocolates and a plush of a middle sized Bernese mountain dog under her arms.

"Good afternoon, I came to visit a friend of mine" Explained Lila. "His name is Nathaniel Kurtzberg"

"Sure, I'll be checking his room," Said the receptionist looking at the computer. "He's in the room 217"

"Alright, thank you," Said Lila and walked through the halls to the elevator.

After a few minutes she found the room and as she was about to knock, the door got open and Rose and Juleka were about to leave.

"Lila!" Shouted Rose. "You're here" Said Rose and Lila nodded.

"How is he?" Asked Lila.

"He's now awake" Responded Juleka.

"He seems fine now, just a bit exhausted" Said Rose.

"Great" Said Lila relieved. "Are you already going?" Asked the brunette and they nodded.

"Yeah we might come tomorrow again," Said Rose.

"Alright, see you then," Said Lila walking into the room.

"See ya!"

Lila walked into the room passing by a bed, where there lied another young patient sleeping. In the second lied a yawning red head, which Lila could recognize very well.

"Hey" Greeted Lila approaching his bed.

"Lila!" Greeted Nathaniel exited to see her. She came to him greeting him by kissing him on his cheek, making him a little pink on his face.

"Why did you exaggerate with the sports?" Asked Lila.

"I wanted to gain a bit of muscle and abs" Replied Nathaniel avoiding eye contact to the girl.

"For what?" Asked Lila looking at him, which made him sweat.

"For...you know to look good" Lied Nathaniel. Lila smirked and shook her head at him.

"Nath, You're bad in lying and second nobody would work so hard like you did, just because to look better"

"Uh...can you prove me that?"

"Sure, maybe….there is someone special," Said Lila causing Nathaniel to get all blushy again. "Maybe a girl, that you want to impress..." Said Lila observing his expression turning shocked yet surprised. "Can this be right?" Asked Lila then Nathaniel sighed.

"Fine" Said Nathaniel. "I wanted to impress you"

"Me?" Asked Lila surprised.

"Yeah you" Repeated Nathaniel. "I saw how you looked at Kim's six pack. How great he is in P.E"

"Aww you were jealous"

"I wasn't jealous!" Hissed Nathaniel back, making Lila laugh.

"Oh Nathaniel" Said Lila excited. "You don't need to risk a cardiac arrest, just to get my attention"

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting, that I could end up here or under a grave"

"Oh," Said Lila with a sweet voice, leaning her head on his, making him look angry at her. "Your many fantastic drawings and your precious figure are the things that you always get my attention from"

"Wut?" Asked Nathaniel surprised.

"Don't tell me, you think I don't pay attention at your hard work or your character?"

"Actually I do, but I kind of….mad at him"

"You were jealous Nathy, I know" Said Lila and giggled, while Nathaniel just looked at her unpleasant. "By the way, I brought you some chocolate and this cute dog plushie"

"Oh that's cute," Said Nathaniel as Lila placed them beside him.

"You're welcome," Said Lila and looked out the window at the sunshine.

"Did you already leave this place?" Asked Lila as Nathaniel let another yawn out.

"Not at all" Responded Nathaniel and Lila took his hand.

"Then why don't we two take a stroll in the park together?" Asked Lila.

"Good idea," Said Nathaniel stretching his arms up.

"Come down," Said Lila helping him leave the bed, then Nathaniel walked a bit rocky and Lila grabbed him, placing her arm behind his back and the other she pulled it to the other side of her shoulder.

"Let's go my survivor," Said Lila. "Let's have a nice afternoon together," The Italian said leaving the room along with the redhead.


End file.
